The present invention relates generally to a combined mailer and return envelope assembly, and more particularly to an improved assembly utilizing dry gummed stock for at least one of the webs forming the return envelope portion of the assembly.
Return mailer assemblies are known, per se, and reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,669,652, 4,055,294 and 3,261,623 for illustrative examples.
However, in the past, heat or pressure sensitive adhesives have been used to secure the peripheral portions of the webs forming the return envelope portion of the assembly. The placement of heat sensitive adhesive in, for example, a U-shaped pattern for adhering the envelope-forming webs is a slow and energy intensive process, and, in the continuous production of such assemblies, finishing speeds of no more than 30 F.P.M. are experienced. In addition, the use of heat sensitive adhesives can produce excessive tenting in the continuous forms assembly. Similarly, the use of pressure sensitive adhesives requires additional manufacturing steps since this type of adhesive is typically covered with separate strips of release tape for later removal by the user.
The present invention overcomes these problems by providing an adhesive scheme for the return envelope forming webs which increases production speeds significantly, without in any way decreasing the quality of the finished mailer assembly. The return mailer assembly of this invention is constructed of three superimposed webs, wherein in a preferred embodiment, first and second outer webs comprise front and rear panels, respectively, of a first mailing envelope, while the intermediate web combines with the second outer, or rear panel, to form a return envelope assembly.
In accordance with the present invention, at least one of the intermediate and second outer webs, and preferably the intermediate web which forms the front web of the return envelope, is formed of dry-gummed paper stock where one of the web surfaces is gummed, i.e., provided over its entire surface with a rewettable adhesive coating. The web is arranged so that the gummed side comprises the "inner" surface of the one web, i.e., the surface which faces the interior of the envelope.
In this regard, throughout this disclosure, those surfaces of the intermediate and second outer webs which face and engage each other will be referred to as the "inner" surfaces of the return envelope portion of the assembly. Opposite surfaces of each of these webs comprise "outer"surfaces of the return envelope portion of the assembly.
Of course, since the adhesive is needed only about three peripheral border portions of one return envelope forming web for adherence to corresponding portions of the other return envelope forming web, (as well as the return envelope sealing flap, as described further herein) care must be taken to prevent the remaining interior surface portions of the web from exposure to moisture. In accordance with this invention, in order to render parts of the return envelope gummed surface inactive, and thereby prevent the interior surfaces of the return envelope webs from sticking, a moisture barrier is applied to predetermined areas of the inner surfaces of the webs forming the return envelope portion. One such predetermined area corresponds substantially to the entire gummed inner surface of the intermediate web, with the exception of the above-mentioned peripheral borders along three edges of the web. Another such area is a removable flap portion formed in the second outer web, and which faces and engages a sealing flap portion of the intermediate web. Thus, in the case where the inner surface of the intermediate web of the mailer assembly is gummed, the moisture barrier is applied over substantially the entire inner surface of this web, as well as a portion of the inner surface of the second outer web, corresponding to and directly aligned with, the gummed sealing flap portion of the intermediate web which comprises the front web of the return envelope. It will be understood that the moisture barrier cannot be applied directly to the gummed sealing flap portion of the front web since the adhesive there must be utilized by the user to seal the return envelope. Nevertheless, the sealing flap must be protected from moisture until the return envelope is used.
As previously mentioned, in the preferred form, only the intermediate web forming the front web of the return envelope is formed of dry-gummed paper stock.
It is, of course, within the scope of this invention that both webs which form the return envelope portion be formed of dry-gummed paper stock, with the inner surfaces of both coated entirely with a gummed composition. In this embodiment, one or both of the gummed surfaces may be provided with a moisture barrier in the aforesaid preselected areas.
In the preferred embodiment, the moisture barrier comprises a vegetable-based ink which may be printed on the gummed surface. However, other moisture barrier compositions, also capable of being printed, may be employed.
Accordingly, in its broader aspects, the return mailer assembly of this invention comprises:
at least one outer web separably attached to a return envelope portion, wherein the return envelope portion of said assembly includes
a front panel having inner and outer surfaces;
a rear panel having inner and outer surfaces;
the inner surface of at least one of the front and rear panels comprising stock provided with rewettable adhesive over its entire surface area, and wherein the inner surfaces of the front and rear panels are provided with a water impervious composition in selected areas to prevent sticking of the first and second panels in those selected areas.
The present invention also relates to a process for forming the above-described return mailer, which process includes the steps of:
(a) providing first, second and third webs wherein two of the three webs form a return envelope portion;
(b) coating the inner surface of at least one of the webs forming the return envelope portion with a rewettable adhesive;
(d) applying a moisture barrier to predetermined areas of the inner surfaces of the return envelope forming webs in order to prevent sticking of the webs in said areas, and to permit adhesive assembly of the two webs in areas other than said predetermined areas; and
(e) assembling said first, second and third webs in superimposed relationship.
Utilizing the invention described herein, it is thus possible to eliminate the separate adhesive application, heating, and/or release tape application steps required in conventional return mailer production, and, at the same time, to significantly increase production speeds and hence output.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.